Is this love?
by The Phantomess of the Opera
Summary: A part 2, I guess, to "How it almost ended". Written on the spot in like 15 minutes haha. This is from Klaatu's point of view.


Ok, well since it sorta felt incomplete... My first 'earth stood still' fic... I thought I'd write one from Klaatu's point of view-ish sorta thing, just so Klaatu isnt really dead. Not yet decided whether it's first or third person yet, but i'll figure it out when I finish with this AN. And like the previous one (which I didnt mention in it) this is on-the-spot. So yea...

Anywayz, let me know what you think, as usual... It's much appreciated!

* * *

Klaatu looked at the two humans he'd been with for the past however long it had been. He stood up and relucantly turned away, fearing that it would be the last time he'd see them. But why did he care so much? It was true that he'd changed his mind about humans, but he knew deep down that it wasn't really the human race he was trying to save, but these two... Helen and Jacob. He pushed the thought from his mind and began his treck through the black cloud he'd been to late to stop. He found himself upset at his ignorance. That scientist that Helen had taken him to was correct, they do change at the last minute, but it had been so long ago when his race was still at their stage. He'd forgotten, he couldn't see it at the time, and for a moment he felt quite human.

He faltered as he attempted to look back but then realised there was no time for that. The cloud was thickening, he had to reach the sphere. There was a very likely chance, though, that he wouldn't be able to stop it, and an extremely slim chance that he would. After all, he wasn't incharge, no... He was just the messenger. The cloud had more power than he did, this executionor, and what if it didn't listen? But he still had to try. If he could reach the sphere and let them know what he'd learned of the humans, perhaps the leaders would make it stop.

There was a light, it was faint at first, but it grew stronger the further he went. He struggled even more against the cloud, feeling his clothes tearing, feeling his body being attacked. The cloud was growing even stronger, and his being connected with his body in a way he didn't think would be possible. His heart began pounding, his breath becoming more laboured, and he could really feel the pain that his body was experiencing. Before it had been an unreal experience, just as he'd told that obnoxious lady back in the lab, but now this body was becoming more and more a part of him.

He felt anxious. For the first time in his superior existance he felt afraid, scared. Not just for himself, but for Helen and Jacob. Why couldn't he stop thinking about them?

He felt his arms up infront of his torso and head, a reflex he hadn't noticed until he realised he was only a few steps away from the sphere. By that stage the cloud was so strong, he wasn't sure if he'd make it.

His legs began to buckled from the anxiety he felt, from the pain and fatigue his body felt, and at the same time it was from relief that he was almost there. Again the cloud worsened and began dragging at him as he gathered what little strength his body had left and reached for the sphere.

Silence, motionless, stillness, quiet...

Everything around him came into focus. The cloud fell and covered the ground in black. He felt his legs buckled, and closed his eyes from the exhaustion. And for the first time, he had real thoughts in his head. As a human being he was thinking. "Are they still there?"

There were footsteps, running, a voice, "Klaatu... Thank you"

He opened his eyes and tried to focus them. It was hard to see, but he recognised the voice. There was someone else. He felt his head being lifted onto something soft, and a voice came, "It'll be ok..."

Everything came back. Helen, Jacob. They were alive!

"It's ok, this isn't really my body..." He coughed. It seemed strange and so real. It was almost as if he were back to his former self, the one he'd left behind so many lifetimes ago to become who he was now, just a few moments ago. Was it really not his body?

He felt more than sore Helen wiping away at his face and body with her sleeve, then focused on her face. It pained him as the words came out of his mouth, "Helen, this body is dying. I must go..." It was barely above a whisper. It was becoming increasingly hard for him to control his body.

"No, we can fix it. We'll take you to a hospital, you'll get better!" She was trying so desperately to save his body. Why? Did she want him to stay? Has she still not completely accepted the fact that he wasn't human?

He saw Jacob just watching, hoping that Helen could fix him. "A child's mind so inocent and naive." He thought, "It's something I miss from our race... The bliss of ignorance."

His mind came back to concentrate on Helen. He lifted a shaky hand to stop her vain efforts. This body he'd become used to was now breaking down, all that effort to just lose it. Such a sentimental thought. But he reminded himself quickly that his reason for being here was not to experience humanity, but to save the earth, the humans, which he did. "This isn't my body." He repeated. "I cannot stay here. As much as it seems to pain me to leave you two."

He felt wetness on his face, tears from Helen. Did she care for him just as he cared for her? But it wasn't just caring... It was something more.

"Why not?" She asked, trying to dry her tears. He only looked up at her, she knew all too well why he couldn't. She was in enough trouble without him remaining. "I understand." She finally said in acceptance.

It was then that he realised it wasn't that she saw him as another human still, but she wanted _him _to stay. This body was the only way he would be able to do that. It was a few moments before he realised that he was really running out of time, and that the precious time he had left shouldn't be wasted. "I want to thank you... For accepting me, helping me and showing me how beautiful this world is. And I thank you for not letting me make the mistake of allowing your race to die. I think I understand what my friend was telling me, you learn to love these creatures, and it's what makes it harder for me to leave but I must. I'm sorry." He longed to say something more, but his body stopped him. No, he stopped himself. Why?

"But you'll come back, right?" Jacob questioned with the childish hope he seemed to still have.

Klaatu saw Helen look up in amazement, and he too felt it amazing that after all this child had been through he was still hopeful.

"He will, right?" He looked up, trying to find comfort with Helen.

They looked at eachother for what seemed an eternity as Klaatu savoured the moment. But panic soon caught Klaatu as his body began to degenerate rapidly and the two nearly leaped at him. He realised why he didn't tell her. It would've made it harder to leave.

"Goodbye... Perhaps you'll survive long enough to evolve. It would be nice to meet you again." Klaatu joked then closed his eyes. It was dark, much like he travelled here. It was like experiencing death to be born again. It would only be a moment before he returned to his own kind. A loss of conciousness, then a rebirth.

Thinking about it again as he left his body, he realised that if he died there, he wouldn't be able to watch over this race. Nor would be be able to have any chance of meeting Helen or Jacob again, in whatever for they were in.

In the last moments before he would make his journey back, only one thing was on his mind. "Helen, Jacob... Is this love?"

Then all faded into nothingness.


End file.
